


That Bathroom Talk

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bubble Bath, Cute Ending, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Humor, Lemon maybe, M/M, Mainly about two siblings, Masturbation, Multi, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex Jokes, Sex Talk, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, What Have I Done, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All julia asked was a question that made him think she was crazy "have you ever had sex with a troll?" Turns out, no..... and john kinda wants to change that, and so dose julia. Here in this fanfiction we will witnesses the joy of trying to seduce, and failing at things. All beacuse of a question....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first lemon book, so please be nice ok?

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Chapter 1: that bathroom talk

 

John was in the shower, no! Him and his sister were in the shower. Julia was about to put the soap away till she turned back at John and said "hey john?" "Yea?" "Have you....ever have sex with a troll?"

John looked back at julia like she was crazy! "What kind of question is that!?" Asked john " well, I just wanted to know!" "No, I have not have sex with a troll, hell!!! I didn't have sex at all!!" Julia then sat down "well...... when I was talking to rose.... she said she lost her virginity to kanaya."

John looked at her befor sighing "all are friends are getting laid, while we're just here doing shit...." john then looked down at julia " don't feel sad julia! You got me who still a vergin!" "That kinda,makes it more worst" 

John then sat down next to julia "so... what now?" Julia then thought for a moment " maybe we can.... seduce someon?" "Julia........are you on crack or-" "no!!! I'm just saying!"

 

After the shower

 

The twins went to bed tired and worn out "hey john?" "Yea?" " maybe, we can have sex with are crushes-" "your on a roll today huh?" "Yea...."

John and Julia lived alone, yea, why? Beacuse they just did!! All john wanted was his life and Julias to be happy, but......

John sighed, he took his time befor going to the bathroom, he pulled down his pants, 'let's juse do this quick' john the gapped his cock and began to trust it.

He began to moan a little as he began to go more faster, john would have had wet dreams of his crushes anyday! It was somthing he loved to think about. He began to go more faster and faster, he moaned more louder.

Just thinking about them made him more.... dirty. He loved there voices, the way they looked, sick a shame they didn't notice him. He began to moan more louder with pleasure and trust his cocktail more, befor he came.

He was breathing heavy, he then cleaned up his mess and went back to bed, he began to drift off to dream world, we're he would have his little wet dreams.....


	2. Bathroom pleasure

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤

 

 

Chapter 2: Bathroom Pleasure 

John woke up with a start, he looked at his clock to see it was 5:30 AM Saturday. He looked to see his sister still sleeping, he got up and got the things he need befor going to the bathroom.

A nice hot we shower was all he could think about, he was in the mood again. He went to the bathroom and closed and locked the door and turned on the shower, the shower was hot and with steam clouding the mirror. He walked in and washed himself quick.

After the washing was done he pulled out something that made him very excited, a dido that was his favorite. He looked at it befor imagining it was Dave's Dick, he liked his lips and began to think dirty.

"Such a big thing huh? So big I can almost chock" John locked the tip and began working his way down, he put two fingers in his tiny pucker and began to move it fast.

He moaned is pleasure, he then stop sucking the dido befor putting it slowly in his butt-hole. He let the pain subside abit and felt the pleasure taking it course.

John then began to move it slowly, in and out, in and out was all he could think of. His mind telling him more he began to go more faster and deeper, he felt like he was gonna scream in full blast. But since Julia was asleep he had to keep it all in.

He began thrusting his dick in sync with the analysis fucking, he was reaching his limit, he felt so good and claimed. Suddenly the warm sticky cum was all over his finger and the dildo, he slowly pulled the dildo out and let it roll around the bathtub as he huffed and puffed.

He felt tired and turned off the water, he cleaned his dildo and got himself dressed. After that he went to his and Julia's room and layed down in the bed pleased, what a good way to start a Saturday morning.


End file.
